CaC
CaC, short for Create-a-character or Created Character, is the protagonist of Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 and the customizable player character. They can be one of the five races, Human, Saiyan, Majin, Namekian or Freeza Race, three of which also have two gender options. Each race and gender has different stats, combos, attributes, strength and weaknesses, and so will recieve their own articles. Creation Options These options are only available at character creation screen, but all of them except for name can be changed with a wish from dragon balls: "I want to be drop-dead gorgeous!" Character section *Height: 4 options for different height of character, which affect HP and movement speed, and for some characters also significantly affects their reach and ability for certain combos to land consistently. From shortest to tallest these bonuses are: *Weight: 3 options which affects how wide the character appears, as well as gives a slight bonus to strike or ki blasts. Thinnest characters have 3% bonus damage for ki and 3% damage penalty for strike, heaviest characters have the opposite bonus, while middle characters have neutral damage for both *Head/Hair *Eyes *Pupils *Nose *Mouth/Jaw *Ears Color Section Some of these options only apply to certain races, or when certain body part is chosen in the other section *Skin Tone *Hair Color *Eye Color *Makeup Color *Upper Body: this option and below are the colors of clothes and can be changed afterwards in customization menu *Lower Body *Hands *Feet Voice You can choose one of the fifteen male voices for male and genderless CaCs or one of the fifteen female voices for female CaCs. The voice can be heard through battle grunts, attack names or screams and lobby emotes. Name Here you can name your character, this name is used in selection screen and in lobby, as well as above your health bar when playing offline PVE content. It cannot be changed without save editing after the character is created. Fighting Style Upon confirming the creation of the character, player is presented with three options for their fighting style: #Strike: I like it up close, nice and personal! #Ki Blast: I'll hang back and blast 'em from afar! #Mixed: Close or far, I keep it balanced! This choice will determine the starting skills your character will have, although since every character shares learned skills, this choice is mostly meaningless for characters made later, early on however this can be used to obtain all starting skills before getting the others naturally. Every character's first Ultimate Attack will be Full Power Energy Blast Volley. The starting movesets for each are as follows: Strike: Meteor Blow, Meteor Crash, Super Guard, Super Front Jump Ki Blast: Consecutive Energy Blast, Energy Shot, Energy Charge, Super Back Jump Mixed: Afterimage, Meteor Crash, Consecutive Energy Blast, Instant Rise Customization These options are available at anytime in lobby in the tab named Customize, with the following options being available: Change Equipment This is the equipment that your CaC is wearing, which has an effect your characters' stats. You can also change the color of your clothing here if it is colorable. *Upper Body *Lower Body *Hands *Feet *Accessory: unlike clothes, does not affect stats *QQBang: an item made at Capsule Corporation time rift out of clothes parts that when equipped will override stats of all clothes, to allow you to choose your clothes freely without affecting your stats. *Super Soul Change Skill Set These are the skills that you use in battle. *Super Attack: 4 slots *Ultimate Attack: 2 slots *Awoken Skill/Tranformation: 1 slot *Evasive Skill: 1 slot Boost Attributes This is where you can put attribute points gained from levelling into specific stats. More information at Attributes. *Max Health *Max Ki *Max Stamina *Basic Attacks *Strike Supers *Ki Blast Supers Change Battle Items Here you can set four consumable items to be used at missions or battles. You can only use an item from each slot once per mission, but as long as you have more in your inventory, they will still be equipped to the slot and be available to use on next mission. Edit Fixed Chat In this section you can set 8 fixed quotes to be used during quests or endless battles. Presets In this section you can save a set of equipment and skills for later ease of use to one of 7 slots. These slots are all available from the selection roster for your CaC, and thus can be used in parallel quests, expert missions or battles, as opposed to story mode or mentor lessons which will automatically make you play with currently equipped clothes and skills. Playable Races *Human Male *Human Female *Saiyan Male *Saiyan Female *Majin Male *Majin Female *Namekian *Frieza's Race Category:Gameplay Mechanics